


Discord Reforms Twilight

by usernamesnapsintwo



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Socialism, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamesnapsintwo/pseuds/usernamesnapsintwo
Summary: Twilight is tasked with reforming Discord, the living spirit of chaos. Twilight and Discord end up talking about the failings of Equestria's economic system over tea.This is a version of events where Twilight reforms Discord instead of Fluttershy.
Relationships: Discord/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Discord Reforms Twilight

Twilight Sparkle came face to face with her newest project: Discord. The soul of chaos, neither pony nor beast, a smorgasbord of animal parts tied together by one spirit. 

"Twilight. Do you really think you can turn me into a good guy? With your 'friendship?'" 

They were in the middle of Twilight's library, a hollowed out tree filled with cozy chairs and books. The purple pony would not take her eyes off Discord for a second, seething with contempt and focus which only the top student at Canterlot could achieve.

Discord was making himself at home, which for Discord meant re-arranging all the books, turning furniture upside down while floating in midair. He juggled objects, spinning and twisting them around. He took out a manga book and read it from back to front and upside down. 

Twilight rolled her eyes. Her library was in disarray, but she knew Discord was only trying to get on her nerves. She would have to hold her temper and give Discord a chance if she wanted this to work. 

"Your games don't fool me, Discord. I'm going to love and tolerate the heck out of you. By the time I'm done with you, we're gonna be such good friends, you won't be able to walk straight!" Twilight said.

Discord chuckled. 

"I'm not against friendship, Twilight. I have plenty of friends." 

Suddenly, a sock puppet appeared next to Twilight. She jumped in surprise. 

"Hello, my good friend Discord! Nice to see you again!" The puppet said in a high pitched, cartoony tone. 

"Ah, Robert. Nice to see you. Would you like some tea?" Discord said politely. 

He produced a white goose, squeezed the body to open the mouth and poured the liquid into three floating teacups. 

"Tea for you, Twilight?" Discord said as he shoved a teacup into Twilight's hooves. 

Disgusted, she accepted the cup. In the name of friendship, she would drink the goose juice. It tasted like Darjeeling. 

"Friendship is wonderful, but it can't solve all the income inequality that exists in Equestria." Discord sipped his tea. 

"Inequality? That's not the Equestria I know." Twilight defended. 

Discord clicked his tongue. 

"Ah, I suppose if you grew up in Canterlot in an upper class neighborhood, you might see the world that way." Discord snapped his fingers, making some Borax soap appear. He spooned some into his tea. 

"Take your friend Applejack, Twilight. She works harder than anyone else. Day after day on the apple farm, plowing the fields and planting seeds, but she doesn't make nearly as much as Rarity the dressmaker." Discord stirred his tea. 

"Dressmaking is hard work." Twilight said. 

"Sure it is. But don't you think that Applejack deserves the same comforts as Rarity? I see Rarity buying an awful lot of designer brands while Applejack struggles to feed her family." Discord chomped on his spoon like a carrot. 

"They have different priorities. Applejack loves her family, Rarity loves her dresses. Happiness isn't measured in coins and bits, and they're both happy. What's wrong with that?" Twilight took a sip of the tea using her magic. 

"Well, is that fair, though? How about that family, then. Granny Smith, the grandmother, needs a hip replacement. However, Applejack doesn't make nearly enough money to afford one. Should Granny suffer because Applejack didn't make the right choice of profession?" 

Discord poured more tea, this time dipping a towel into a large bucket of laundry as if he were washing it. He twisted and wrung out the towel into Twilight's cup. Somehow, it was still hot and still tasted like Darjeeling. Twilight sipped gently.

"Well, maybe you're right." Twilight said. "Perhaps it's time that Equestria reforms its healthcare system. Earth ponies need medicine as much as unicorns. We need to pass laws that completely overhaul the system. I should write a letter to Celestia and get legislation written immediately!" 

"Legislation…" Discord felt dizzy for a second. He toppled over, catching his balance on the bookshelf. "Laws… rules… parliament…" 

"Yes!" Twilight squealed with a nerdy giddiness. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

"But wait, Twilight! Consider this: even if everything goes perfectly, it's going to take way too long. By the time you get those laws through, Granny's hips are going to be broken beyond repair!" Discord suddenly stood on the coffee table. A red background appeared out of nowhere. Somewhere, Russian music began.

"If we want to save Granny Smith, we have to fix the whole system!" Discord put a paw to his chest in a fist. "Just like Granny's hip, the only way to fix the system is to replace it! It's this system of 'harmony' that allows the Apple farm to barely break even. It's harmony that keeps all of us sick! Only through chaos can we truly bring on a revolution and bring about change!”

Twilight pulled the needle off the record, causing the music to stop and the mysterious background to fade away. 

“I admire your enthusiasm, Discord. But, violent upheaval of everything we know will have the most dire effects on the working class. Remember your chocolate rain clouds? Those were disastrous for the Apple farm. Chaos may bring about change, but we have to make sure that it is positive change.” Twilight Sparkle tapped a hoof on the floor to make her point. 

“So, you’d be open to a little disruption? A little bit of healthcare reform here, a little bit of flying monkeys there? Maybe some chocolate rain in the mix?” Discord asked. 

“I’m not anti-chaos by any means, Discord. Nor am I anti-chocolate. But, I don’t like it when my friends get hurt.” Twilight sipped her tea, then widened her eyes in surprise. “Oh! It’s mocha!” 

Twilight giggled. 

“A fun surprise, isn’t it? See what chaos can do for you?” Discord said triumphantly.

“You have a point.” Twilight said.


End file.
